piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2012 Florida 500
The 2012 Florida 500 is known for Ernie Gearson taking an amazing win over second place Lightning Mcqueen and third place going to Jimmy Cables. A big one on lap 156 starts with Ponchy Wipeout loose and taking out CAL WEATHERS!!! The crash involved 17 cars including Ralph Carlow (because he is a Magnet Face between 2008 and 2015). This is considered to be the best Florida 500 of the 2010's so far (2019 is still yet to come). It is also known for CHIP GEARINGS MAKING ONE OF HIS RARE FINISHES! Transcript Big One Bob: OH TROUBLE TURN TWO! PONCHY WIPEOUT TAKES OUT CAL WEATHERS! REV ROADAGES TAKES OUT TODD MARCUS AND TODD UP AND OVER! ENDS UP ON HIS ROOF! Darrell: THE BIG ONE AT NIGHTDONA TODAY! PHIL TANKSON SLAMS INTO RUBY EASY OAKS!!!!! Bob: TRAGEDY AS OAKS GETS INVOLVED! DIRKSON D'AGOSTINO INTO ROOKIE SENSATION MARKUS KRANKZLER! T.G CASTLENUT INVOLVED AS WELL AND SO IS RALPH CARLOW! (replay) Darrell: Ponchy just got loose into Cal and sent Cal in the outside wall. Then chaos happens as Rev Roadages puts Todd Marcus on his roof! Bob: Poor Ruby Easy Oaks though! Phil Tankson slams into him before he gets hit again this time by Buck Bearingly! ERNIE FOR THE WIN!!!!! Bob: Darrell. What is happening right now is nothing short of incredible. Ernie Gearson at 58 years of age has successfully held off Lightning, Bobby and Jimmy to TAKE HIS FIRST NIGHTDONA/FLORIDA 500 WIN AFTER A CAREER OF ALMOST 40 YEARS!!!!! Darrell: IT'S NEVER TOO LATE TO WIN A NIGHTDONA/FLORIDA 500! AND ERNIE PROVES YOU JUST THAT! AFTER 40 YEARS OF EFFORT, IT'S ERNIE GEARSON FOR THE WIN! Ernie: YES!!!!!! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD I (Popeye toot) WON! THIS CANT BE REAL I (Seal Bark) WON! Murray: ERNIE! I'M SO GLAD YOU FREAKIN WON! Now we can both be happy we won a Nightdona 500. I won in 1989 you today in 2012. Don't forget I won two cups in 1989 and 1999 and you won a cup in 1994. Ernie: OH YEAH! I almost forgot you won the 1989 Nightdona 500! Murray: I did Ernie. Just can't believe you actually won though man! Ernie: I know! IT'S SO (Pingas) AWESOME! Murray: We are best friends for life!!!!! Ernie: Yeah!!!!! Jack: DID I HEAR A SEAL BARK!?!? BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK!!! Rex: GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! Ernie: Jack Depost and Rex Revler are really annoying when they sing and act unlike Sage Vanderspin and Rusty Cornfuel. Murray: I know right! (end of transcript) Results # Ernie Gearson - 200 laps # Lightning Mcqueen - 200 laps # Jimmy Cables - 200 laps # Bobby Swift - 200 laps # Brian Spark - 200 laps # Rex Revler - 200 laps # Reb Meeker - 200 laps # Bruce Miller - 200 laps # Brick Yardley - 200 laps # Terry Kargas - 200 laps # Bobby Roadtesta - 200 laps # Chip Gearings - 200 laps # Dud Throttleman - 200 laps # Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps # Speedy Comet - 200 laps # Jack Depost - 200 laps # Apple Racer - 200 laps # Ponchy Wipeout - 155 laps(crash) # Cal Weathers - 155 laps(crash) # Parker Brakeston - 155 laps(crash) # Kevin Shiftright - 155 laps(crash) # Rev Roadages - 155 laps(crash) # T.G Castlenut - 155 laps(crash) # Phil Tankson - 155 laps(crash) # Todd Marcus - 155 laps(crash) # Floyd Mulvhill - 155 laps(crash) # Markus Krankzler - 155 laps(crash) # Ruby Oaks - 155 laps(crash) # Dirkson D'agostino - 155 laps(crash) # Rev N Go Racer - 155 laps(crash) # Lane Locke - 155 laps(crash) # Buck Bearingly - 155 laps(crash) # Tommy Highbanks - 155 laps(crash) # Ralph Carlow - 155 laps(crash) # Darren Leadfoot - 22 laps(engine) Category:Historic Races